Dying Angel
by Underworld Angel
Summary: During a battle against Mojo, Kaoru is killed and is sent to heaven. But before she can get into paradise, she kidnapped by Him and taken to the Underworld to work as his slave. Will she ever get out? And who is Her? idea from Bleedman


Dying Angel

By: UnderworldAngel

(PPGZ)

Summary: During a battle against Mojo, Kaoru is killed and is sent to heaven. But before she can get into paradise, she kidnapped by Him and taken to the Underworld to work as his slave. Will she ever get out? And who is Her?

**Warning:** Death Is Involved, Bloody Scenes, Torture In Future Chapters, Broken Kaoru, Demonic Kaoru

Chapter 1

Prologue: Death

I really thought that dying wasn't as bad as people made it seem. But then again, I was only 14 when I died and it was torture that burned my soul and destroyed my innocence. My name is Kaoru Matsubara, I'm also known as Powered Buttercup, a Powerpuff Girl Z. The day I died was one of the worst things that could have ever happen to me. My friends, Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Momoko (Hyper Blossom), and I were sitting in our Math class when our PPGZ belts started to flash. Making up some stupid excuse about our heads hurting, we ran out of the class, jogged up to the roof of the school, transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z and flew into the city.

Mojo Jojo was destroying the town again with a huge, caterpillar-like robot with sharp, claw-like blades coming straight towards us. Uhhhh, he never learns! I was surprised to see the Rowdyruff Boys near all this chaos, I mean didn't they leave Mojo the same day they were created? I don't think Momoko or Miyako saw them, but I did. There were standing in one of the parks that was intact from Mojo's attack, laughing like they've all gone mad. Creepy, perverted bakas. Making a mental note to beat the crap out of them later, I charged straight towards the glass dome that protect Mojo from my hammer.

"Graviton Drive!"

I swung my hammer fast and hard at Mojo and caused the glass around him to shatter.

"You broke Mojo's glass mojo!" the annoying monkey screamed, "You will pay mojo!"

Randomly pushing buttons, the robot's mechanical arm swung its deadly blade at me and my friends. We skillfully dodge them but the buildings behind us weren't so lucky. I saw Blossom unleash her Apple Pie Shot and Bubble unleash her Bubble Champagne at the robot while I had trouble dodging all the blades that Mojo targeted at me. The sharp metals scratched my clothing and sliced parts of my skin. The wounds were a bitch and blood was pouring out of it, but I ignored it and kept swinging my hammer at the robot.

"GO MAMA!"

The Rowdyruff Boys were still there, waving at there 'mama,' telling him to destroy more building and Mojo were quick to please his boys. I sighed, it was like watching a rerun of a video: the RRB tell Mojo to destory the city, Mojo destroys the city, we stop him, and the RRB leave Mojo. I held no feeling for them and hope they knew what it was like to feel bad for something you did, but I reminded myself that they're evil eight-year-olds brats, they'll never learn! Dodging another swing from the blades that narrowly missed my legs, I swung at the robot but it knocked my hammer out of my hands and landed on the ground creating a crater around it.

Then it happen. One the robot arms were malfunctioning, swinging the blade up and down in a lethal speed. Mojo was trying his best to control in the arm but the machine won't listen since me and my girls did pretty harsh damage to his destruction machine. Blossom and Bubbles flew higher and higher, getting father and father away from the Mojo Robo. I followed them until I saw the blade completely fall off the robo and head straight towards the Rowdyruff Boys! Normally I would have yell, maybe even scream, for the boys to get out of the way. But I didn't, I flew towards them.

I believe I was traveling 150 miles per hours which to me felt like nothing but it was quick enough to push the three laughing idiots out of the way from the falling blade. The boys began to freak out that I touched them and tried to wipe away the 'cooties' they got.

"EWWW! SHE TOUCHED ME!" yelled Brick.

"Gross! Get Away!" shriek Boomer and Butch, trying to wipe any 'cooties' that were on their jacket.

"I was saving your life you ungrateful little..."

I never finished that sentence. I forgot that was standing on the spot that the Rowdyruff Boys were at and the falling blade went right through me. It was like I was butter, the metal went right into my back, breaking the skin, ripping organs, and coming out the other side. I gasped for breathe, my knees buckled and my face hit the wet grass.

I stuggled to get up but I couldn't, the blade was far to heavy. I looked at the boys: they were wide eyes and covered in my blood that sprayed out of my wound. Boomer and Brick started freaking out again and ran into the woods. Butch was the only was there, staring down at me, the fallen Powerpuff. I tried to talk but all that came out was gibberish and blood. Lots of blood. The metalic taste burned my thoat as it flooded my mouth and what was left of lungs. He kneeled down and tried to get the blade out, but it was no use, the blade was huge and he was only eight. God it hurt so much! GOD HELP! IT HURTS! SOMEONE SAVE ME! MAKE IT STOP! Ohhhhhhhhhh! What did I do to deserve this? And why was Butch helping me?

"BUTTERCUP!"

I heard my partners scream in horror as they saw my crippled body. I don't blame them, I was sure I was in pretty bad shape with my organs spilling out, I was sure that they were going to throw up. Blood stained the grass, my organs were mushed under my body and my skin turned whiter and whiter as the blooded flowed out of my hole in my stomach. In anger, Blossom and Bubbles attacked Mojo. Butch was still struggling to remove the blade, beads of sweat formed around his face.

"B...Butch," I gurgled out, blood flowing out of my mouth like a waterfall.

I don't remember why I did it, but the next thing I knew, my hands were around my left eye, my nail digging deeper and deeper until I ripped into my eye socket and held my emerald green eye in my hand. I screamed out it pain but I stop after a few seconds and lefted the eye towards him. Butch looked pretty spooked, but I handed him my eye and he took it. The eye was covered in blood but he held it gently like it was glass and walked away.

White news crews began forming around the battle ground, anchor womens were running over with the camera-man who was tapping the scene. There were also the press, newspaper reporters, and ever other god-damn people who worked with live television broadcast was there, half of them filming me in my batter, destroyed, one-eyed self, clinging to life self. I saw the Professor, Ken and Peach running towards me but I feared it was too late.

I felt my belt flashing. God no! Not here! Not in front of all these new reporters! I can't turn back in Kaoru Matsubara knowing everone in Japan was watching these! My parents, my schoolmates, my teachers, hell even Momoko and Miyako will be exposed! But I had no control, when the Robo Jojo's blade slashed through me, it also hit my belt. I felt a white light engulf me and I knew I had shed my PPGZ self and turned back into me, Kaoru Matsubara. I then saw that all camera was on, focus on my transformation from super heroine to normal tomboy.

I didn't care anymore because now, I was sinking into darkness and there was only one thing on my mind: I'm goin' die.

White. Bright white lights all around me. They hurt my vision, stinging them. I threw my arms in front of my eyes trying to shield them from the UV rays. My body was surprisingly warm as I lay on my back.

Wait.

My back? Wasn't I just pierce by a giant knife?

I stood up in surprise when I descovered they there wasn't a single scratch on my body. No blood, no knife, no spilled organs, nothing. I also realize that I wasn't wearing my PPGZ uniform or my normal baggy shirt, sport shorts with suspenders, hat and sneakers. No, I don't mean I'm naked, you pervs! I mean I was wearing a beautiful short, white sundress made of silk that was as thin as paper but soft as feather against my skin. I was barefoot but the ground was like pure mist; there was no dirt, no grass, it was like I was walking on air. I stared ahead, I couldn't see anything but mist, it was like barren wasteland

I turned around and looked around my surrounding and found that it wasn't as bare as I though. Right in front of me was this huge gold gate white beautiful yellow and white lights that came through the bars along with the sound of children laughing. It was peaceful and calm. Grasped the bar, it was warm, not cold like other steel or gold made architecture but warm like a human body.

_Come to us_

"Wha...!" I jumped back.

_Come to us, dear Kaoru. Come to us. You belong here. Come in to paradise. Come to us. Come to us._

"Whose there!" I shouted, getting into a battle position before hearing laughter.

_We do not fight. We do not hate. We are one, dear Kaoru. We are family. Come Kaoru into heaven. Welcome to paradise._

"Heaven? This is Heaven?"

"Yes it is."

I jumped up and swung my leg to attack the person behind me but he caught it. I was suddenly lifted into the air by my leg, my hands trying to keep the skirt of the dress down so that I wouldn't expose my underwear if I even had any in death.

The guy that held my leg is what Momoko would call 'a total hottie.' He had pure silver hair that was perfectly spiked and the most amazing gold eyes with white pupils, his skin was pale but it shone in the white little and a well build body. He sported a silver chest plate with a Roman deisgn over a tight, long-sleeve black shirt, jeans, leg armor attached to a pair of shoes made of the same silver material and fingerless black gloves with silver plates on top. In his hand was a long golden sword with an intricate deisgn etched onto the surface of the blade. On his back was pure white wings that was a good two feet bigger than him. Grabbing my arm he flipped me upright so that he carrying me in his arm.

"The strength of a thousands men and women, a beauty that should dare out shine the gods, the purest and noble of souls with a heart of gold, that she may lay down to save a friend or enemy, my child of angels, welcome to Heaven, the paradise of all angels, the land of our Lord."

"I sorry but...what?"

"My dear angel, you soul has left your earthly body and has reunited with the spirits of Heaven for you time on Earth has passed, you time to reunited with your brothers and sisters has come."

"What do you mean 'my time on Earth has passed?'"

"Look below my dear child of Heaven and you shall see."

He put me back on the ground just when a large hold appeared a foot away from me, forming a image. It was my mom cradling me or should I say my dead body. My brothers and father where around my mother, crying, trying to getting my mom away from my body and the blood that was staining her clothes but she pushed them away screaming that nothing will make her abandon her only daughter.

Miyako and Momoko had change back to there orignial form in front of all the cameras without a care in the world, slowly walked up to my mother and my body before breaking down and crying. They were screaming 'why did you die' and 'why did you leave us.' Then they started blaming themselves for not protecting me and letting me died. Heck, they said that they would quit being Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles if I did come back!

Professor, Ken and Peach were sobbing next to the girls, blaming themselves as well. Saying how they should have never force me to become Powered Buttercup and that I should have been a normal girl and this would have never happen. Ken kept say sorry for all the time he fought with me and that he was thankful for all the time I helped him with fight-related issues. Peach had began saying 'Powered Buttercup da wan' over and over again, hoping I would wake up and transform but the belt was dead and so was I.

Dai and Shou kneeled down against my mother would had a death grip on me, no pun intended. Shou wrapped his small arms around my waist while Dai planted a kiss on my forehead, mummbling on how he was a horrible brother because he didn't protect her. My dad sat next to my mother and tried to comfort her but it didn't work and pulled her into a hug. The image then faded away.

Tears flowed freely from my eyes as they hit the misty ground. I placed my hands over my eyes but it didn't stop; sobs exploded from my mouth so rapidly that I tried to grab some air for my thoat before realizing that I had no lungs, I was dead. The angel guys bended down on one knee and began rubbing my back like a mother would do to her child to calm them down.

"Please...t...take me back. I miss them. Momoko and Miyako would quit being Blossom and Bubbles if I not there. I want my mom, I want to see my dad, I want to fool around and argue with my brothers like I use to do. Please! Take me back! Tell God I'm sorry but I'm not ready to die!" I cried out between sobs.

I had completed broken down. What was good about going to Heaven if you were going alone. I wanted to be home, watching wreastling with dad and my bros, having mom cook my favorite meals, and kicking bad guy butt with Momoko and Miyako. I wanted to live. And, for some strange reason...

"I want to see Butch."

"I'm sorry my child, but it is your time. You can not return to your place on Earth for your body is destroyed beyond repair. I apologize my dear green angel and I pray for your friends' and family's safety but you simple can not return."

He gentle took my arm and led me towards the entrance of the gate. I was still crying and whispering the people I loved and cared about:

"Momoko, Miyako, Mom, Dad, Dai, Shou, Professor Utonium, Ken, Peach, Mr. Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Butch..."

"That's enough my child. Saying their names will only bring more pain in your heart. Now stay here while I open the gate. Once you enter the Land of Heaven, you can never leave. Now my dear, welcome to parad...AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!"

The angel was suddenly pierced by a black arrow that I knew for a fact was tainted in Him's black particles. White blood shot out from the angel's wound and he fell backwards into the Land of Heaven in pain. The arrow disappear but the pain remainded as his moan echoed out. The golden gates then began to close.

"My...dear....Kaoru," he breathed out, "Jump...in....before...it's too....late."

Once I took a step towards the closing gate before a familiar red claw clasped my neck and pulled my back.

"OHOHOHO, we can have a little dead Powerpuff going to Heaven now can we."

Him. I know that laugh, those claws and that girlish voice anywhere. He was dragging me back towards him were the mist around his feet turned to throne and the air was black with air of ominous.

"NO! Angel run, run from his grasp! ANGEL!"

His figure faded as the Gates of Heaven closed on him. He was gone and the Gates stared to fade away. I tried looking around for any sign of angels or gold or anything that reseambles a gate but all I could do was smell the fire and brimstone on Him's breath.

"Don't you know, dear Buttercup, that when I go near anything pure or holy, it fades away from my grasp. It's to remind me that I will never be allowed into Heaven and that I will away be a demon from Hell. Good thing I caught you before you could become a purity of Heaven or else I would never be able to go near you. Come on, it's time to go home. You new home: the Underworld, or as you humans call it, Hell. Unless you want something to happen to your dear family."

I followed him, my heart in dread knowing I had no powers to defeat him. I was dead, newly awoken spirit, he was a powerful demon who knew he could destroy me and my family in a second. I was weak, he was strong. I was broken, he was heartless.

I staircase of red bricks that smelled like burning flesh and blood emerged in front of Him, leading down into the Earth's core. My stomach wanted badly to empty whatever food I had eaten in the past two weeks but I was reminded that I was dead and I had no stomach or organs to throw up. I was so strange being dead, it was like you were alive but at the same time you knew you were dead.

Pushing me towards the stairs, I began desending down the burning steps with Him right behind me. I could see at the bottom of the stairs a river of lava with a gondola decorated with bones and eyeballs being driven by a skeleton. He looked up and waved his skin and meatless boney hand at me. I didn't wave back. People's spirits were being hung by meat hook across a stone wall, screaming in pain, while rotting corpse were thrown into the lava river by hooded figures watching the corspe melt.

Him pushed me down onto the gondola before seating himself down. The brick staircase disappear as well as my last hope to returning to Heaven.

"To my lair you bag of bones, then we'll go to the Devil's Market Place for her new outfit. After all, she can't be a slave in those clothing, she looks like a purity, not allowed in the den of darkness."

I stared at my refection in the lava.

_Now THIS is true death._


End file.
